


Y yo caí, enamorado de la moda juvenil.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf y Ferre se van de compras, Ferre es un nerd de narices, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac adora como viste Combeferre. Porque, para ser sinceros, hasta un saco de patatas le quedaría bien. Pero está claro que necesita renovar su armario, porque ''Ferre, esa camisa tiene cuatro años, y eso de ahí es un agujero''. Así que, si, Courfeyrac lo arrastra al centro comercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y yo caí, enamorado de la moda juvenil.

Courfeyrac camina entre camisas. Va cogiendo una y otra, pensando en cuales le quedarían mejor a Combeferre. Cuando se da por satisfecho, es decir, cuando tiene una montaña de camisas en sus brazos, se dirige a los probadores.

-¿Ferre?- pregunta, entrando en el pasillo donde están los cubículos.

-Aquí- Courfeyrac suspira.

-Combeferre, hay seis probadores. ''Aquí''- hace las comillas, aunque Ferre nos las va a ver -No es una buena respuesta-

-En este- el muchacho se ríe. Cuando quiere, Combeferre es verdaderamente imposible.

-Este, ¿Cuál?- a modo de respuesta, Combeferre asoma la cabeza, cubierta de pelo pajizo, totalmente despeinado. Al ver que lo ve, se vuelve a meter dentro, y Courfeyrac sonríe, acercándose y entrando dentro del probador con él, dejando las camisas en la percha. Combeferre solo lleva puestos unos calzoncillos, con un estúpido estampado de dinosaurios (Diplodocus, según el mayor), que por alguna razón, ponen a Courfeyrac a mil, y tiene cara de estar harto. Mira todas las camisas que trae Courfeyrac, y suspira sonoramente.

-¿Tantas?- el más pequeño coge una de las camisas que ha traído, y la levanta, como para ver como le quedaría el color a Ferre.

-Precioso- otro suspiro, y Combeferre coge la camisa, para probársela. -Voy a traerte algunos pantalones, ¿Vale?-

-Vale... Llévate esa- dice, señalando una de las que ya se había probado antes.

-¡Pero si es genial!-

-Pero me queda ceñida-

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- Combeferre mira fijamente a Courfeyrac, que sonríe, con las cejas alzadas. El más alto se sonroja levemente, y coge otra camisa, apartando la mirada. El chiquillo, de rizos color azabache, sale del probador, llevándose la camisa ceñida. Combeferre arruga la nariz, y continúa probándose camisas. Odia salir de compras. En ese aspecto, se parece mucho a Feuilly. Aunque, claro, lo de Feuilly es más por razones económicas. Combeferre es porque,simplemente, no le gusta. Él está contento con sus jerseys, y con sus camisetas frikis. Y ya tiene camisas de sobra. Del año de la pera, si, pero ¿Por qué necesita más? A pesar de eso, Courfeyrac se ha empeñado en que tiene que renovar su armario. Y Courfeyrac es, lo que viene a ser, un cabezota del diez. A Combeferre no le importa demasiado, porque le gusta pasar tiempo con Courfeyrac. Pero, claro, llevan más de dos horas dando vueltas de tienda en tienda, y su compañero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo buscando cosas que con él. Le falta una tan solo por probarse, cuando el moreno vuelve a entrar en el probador, por supuesto, sin avisar. -Por favor, Combeferre. Compra esa camisa. Si lo haces, prometo ser tu siervo una semana. Un mes. Un año si es necesario. Pero tienes que comprarla- Combeferre se mira en el espejo del probador, y arruga la nariz, haciendo que las gafas le caigan por el puente de su nariz. Courfeyrac se las coloca bien, con el índice, y le tiende unos pantalones. -Prueba con estos. Te tienen que hacer un culo de infarto-

-¡Courfeyrac!- protesta el mayor, algo sonrojado otra vez, pero sonriendo. Coge los pantalones, y se los pone. El moreno se acerca a él, arreglándole la camisa, para luego mirarle.

-Joder... estás de toma pan y moja- suspira el más pequeño, acercándose a él. Demasiado. Combeferre rueda los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

-Idiota-

-Pero me quieres- responde Courfeyrac, acercándose todavía más.

-Estamos en un sitio público, Courf- aquella frase hace reír al moreno.

-Oh, vamos... Sabes perfectamente que puedo ser muy silencioso cuando quiero... Aunque tú... Tú, no tanto, ¿Verdad?- Combeferre le da un empujoncito suave, sonriendo levemente.

-Hablo en serio...-

-Yo también-

 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac caminan, de la mano, cargando ambos varias bolsas. Combeferre se ha tenido que poner una de las camisas que se ha comprado, porque con la camiseta que llevaba, no podía ocultar las marcas rosadas que Courfeyrac le había dejado por todo el cuello. El más pequeño va parloteando, sobre la última movida en el Musain. Combeferre lo escucha, atento. Llegan al pequeño piso que comparten, con Enjolras, y Courfeyrac agradece que su rubio amigo esté visitando a su padre en Marsella. 

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Me vas a hacer un pase de modelos privado?- Combeferre frunce el ceño, dejando las bolsas en la mesita de la entrada.

-Tengo cuerpo de cualquier cosa menos de modelo, Courf- antes, cuando era más joven (frase absurda, tiene solo veintidós años) tenía algún que otro complejo. Su barriguita, que no desaparece por mucho ejercicio que haga. Y hace bastante. Sale a correr todas las mañanas, y bueno, es novio de Courfeyrac. Eso implica bastante ejercicio. Y no solo por la vida sexual que tienen, si no porque no para quieto, y Ferre tiene que seguir su ritmo. Y es un ritmo muy acelerado. Pero no le molesta. Y aun así, sigue igual de redondo. Sin embargo, una vez pasada la adolescencia, aquellos complejos quedaron en el pasado. Se acepta tal y como es, y ya no ve esas cosas como defectos, sino como parte de él.

-¿Cómo es el cuerpo de un modelo?- pregunta su compañero, ladeando la cabeza. 

-Pues no sé. No hay un solo tipo de modelo-

-Exacto- responde Courfeyrac, sonriendo ampliamente. -Tira a la habitación, anda. Yo voy a por algo de beber- Combeferre alza las cejas, pero coge las bolsas y se dirige al cuarto. Courfeyrac coge una botella de vino y dos copas, y se arrellana en el sofá, esperando. Unos minutos después, sale Combeferre, y Courfeyrac suelta una carcajada. El muchacho lleva su camiseta con el logo de la Nasa (que tiene más de cinco años, fue el primer regalo que le hizo Courfeyrac), y sus estúpidos calzoncillos con   
estampados de dinosaurios. A veces, Courfeyrac duda en si está saliendo con un crío de doce años, o con un hombre de setenta. Pero lo adora. Adora su alma de niño, igual que adora su alma de abuelete. 

-¿Qué te parece?- Courfeyrac llena una copa de vino y se la tiende, y Combeferre se sienta a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me encanta- responde, echándose vino en su propia copa y dándole un trago. -Si, definitivamente, me encanta- repite, incidiendo en ello, a la vez que se acerca a él, para besar sus labios. Combeferre le devuelve el beso, acariciando sus mejillas, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. El mayor sube una pierna al sofá, abrazando a Courf con ella, para acercarlo más a él. 

-Te quiero- musita Combeferre, ocultando la cara en su cuello. El más pequeño sonríe más, abrazándose con fuerza a su pareja.

-Lo sé- Combeferre se incorpora, agarrándolo de los hombros, mirándole fijamente. 

-¿Acabas de citar Star Wars?- Courferyrac ríe, con aquella risa que tanto enamora a Combeferre.

-¿Si?- No era su intención, por supuesto.

-¿Sabes que eso solo hace que te quiera más?- Courfeyrac vuelve a reírse.

-Lo sé-


End file.
